full_moon_highfandomcom-20200215-history
Rebecca's Relationships
<Rebecca Harris Arthur 'Artie' Nesia Their relationship at first was professional, since she met him on her probation from Juvenille hall from her ex-boyfriend's crimes. At first, she thought he didn't want anything more to do with her, but he seemed to warm up to her, simply not caring about her past. He stated to her that he knew what it was life to rebuild your life, as you have bad days. She was also amazed by how smart he was, since it was he that developed the Telepod technology. But as time with the technology began to complete, the bond between Artie and Rebecca was becoming more than just friends. They were becoming boyfriend and girlfriend lovers. The reason for their relationship is because he’s the complete opposite of Steven: Artie’s a devoted guy, always trying to make time for her. A better quality is that he’s honest, brutally honest at times, but honest nevertheless. A rather attractively adorable attribute to their relationship is that she finds his flustered stammering very adorable, which makes her want to make out with him nonstop, hoping he’ll get even more flustered. She would never do anything to hurt him. So when she was blackmailed by her old boyfriend, Steven, to steal blueprints of the Telepods. Her heart was split in pieces, feeling she had betrayed the greatest guy she could ever find; it's this guilt and feeling of that he'll dump her or hate her that causes her to go into the Telepods after drinking champagne and a vial of Lycan DNA. After learning she was mutating from the fusion, she didn't want to see Artie in fear if he saw her through the changes, he'd be horrified. During her slow transformation, Arthur asked John to pass a message down: ‘No matter what changes she was going through, he would still care about her. Because even though his past memories were forgotten, he wanted to make new memories with her.’ This touching proclaiming of his love for her, slightly gave her hope in that if she did turn into a monster, she would hope that her heart would remain human enough for him to recognize her. And true to his word, once her transformation was complete and he found out about it, he kissed her fly-girl lips, saying she was still Rebecca. Once mastering her transformation, their relationship was taken more up a level, as she moved in with him, which was a studio apartment. Rebecca's feelings for Artie kept growing until it reached its pinnacle when it forced her into mating and chose him as her partner. Harris Family Johnny Harris she loves her brother, but sometimes he can drive her crazy due to his pranking on her at times. That and she gets irked that he's smarter than her when it comes to science and biology. But that doesn't mean she won't stop supporting him and help him with his projects at times. One of those projects was the Telepods. M.O.N.S.ters Squad Vincent Celeste Despite her sarcastic wit, Rebecca respects the chain of command, especially when it comes to Vincent. Though she was on the Talbot Pack's side, stating that she was friends with one of them. That unfortunately led Vincent to try and force her to tell them where they were. However, afterwards when Vincent was bitten, they ahd become allies as well, and Rebecca and Vincent remain on good terms, seeing him as a big brother. Tanya She sees Tanya as a big-little sister, due to her girly attitude and mannerism. Polly Suu She has no animosity towards Suu due to the fact the Slime Girl is in love with her brother, Johnny. In fact, she encourages the relationship between the two, telling anyone who's a little weirded out about it that the two are perfect for each other; he's weird, and she' the unknowable. The two complete one another. Though she's a bit wary around Suu if she's wet, because Suu will go all hentai tentacle on anyone, sucking up the water on them. It happened to Rebecca once, and now she just drinks carbonated flavor water to prevent that situation again. Dru Zack In true honesty, she put it to words, "He's a good fighter, but despite the fact his rotting flesh doesn't rot... he still stinks". She finds his moral compass a bit screwed up, since his brain's all jumbled up with no chance of being normal. His flirting's a bit on the annoying side, as well as finding him stealing her underwear and clothing, sniffing at it. Zahir Talbot Pack Ashley Norwest In the beginning, the two had a strained friendship, with the fact that she and Ashley were of different social classes. However, ever since Rebecca learned of Ashley's Lycanthropy, the two have put aside their differences, and became bosom buddies. It's through each other, they help out with their relationship problems with their boyfriends/crushes. Kylie Ginxem She and Kylie correspond together on outfits, well mostly Kylie does. Since she designed the special one piece that allowed her to change without it tearing up. Mikey Corvis Lack of a better word, she says he's a little perv, but they're on good terms. Providing she doesn't kill him for the videos of her in the shower. Sarah Pattrel Christie Argent Darke Pack Jasmine Sooza The two get along pretty well, since the two are sarcastic in nature. They tell each other jokes which they get all the time. Jaz even knows about Rebecca's singing, which she tries to urge her to use in her performances. Villains The Collector Queen Bee Omni-Freak Category:Relationships